The Chance to Tell Him
by xenascully
Summary: SLASH. Response to sinfulslasher's challenge 8 on LJ. "Gibbs and Tony and a Back Rub." Sums it up, pretty much ;


Summary: Response to 'Gibbs and Tony and a Back Rub' Challenge, by sinfulslasher (LJ)~ What more do you need?

Rated: M for Tibbs yumminess.

Disclaimer: I don't own either character... I'm sure CBS is thrilled ;)

"C'mon, boss. I've gotcha," Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said as he helped Gibbs out of the passenger seat of his car.

There was a grunt from the older man as he allowed himself to use his agent's assistance. Nothing more; no argument or insistence that he didn't _need_ help. That disturbed Tony maybe just a little.

"You hungry, boss?" he asked as they made their way toward Gibbs' front door. "I could order something?" Gibbs only shook his head. "Gotta eat. I could make you some toast. You've got bread, right?"

Gibbs did his best to glare at the younger man beside him.

"'Course you don't. Stupid question. We'll figure something out." Tony couldn't stop the constant yammering. Not since what'd happened earlier that day.

The team had been chasing down a suspect. Well, Gibbs had been. The rest of them had been processing a crime scene. But Tony had spotted Gibbs from the corner of his eye, up the street where he'd been questioning a witness when he took off after the bastard they now knew was their main suspect.

Tony had dropped what he was doing and took off after them. It had taken McGee and Ziva moment to understand what'd just happened.

Long story short, Gibbs had chased the guy up a fire escape on the side of a building that sat in an alleyway. Tony had lost them both by then, and was frantically looking around and listening for them. Gibbs and the suspect had gotten into a hand-to-hand combat on the rooftop. Gibbs' gun landing about five feet from where Tony stood below, was the first indication of where they were.

Tony looked up just in time to see Gibbs pushed off the edge, landing sickly on the third-story-down landing of the fire escape, his body rolling down another flight and ending with a frightening thud.

Gibbs was out cold.

He vaguely remembered shouting to McGee and Ziva to go after the guy, before running to Gibbs' side, dialing for an ambulance, and trying like hell to get his boss to respond.

He'd spent about two hours in the waiting room at Bethesda, in silence. Two hours internally freaking out that his boss...his friend...the man he'd secretly been in love with for over five years, now...might not wake up. Two hours wondering if it had been a good idea to never tell the man how he felt. Two hours praying, that even if he could never have what he wanted with Gibbs, that he'd at least have the opportunity to look him in the eye and tell him how much he cherished their friendship; how much he cared about him...

So with all of that silence, once Ducky came out from speaking to the doctor and told him that Gibbs was going to be fine, no fractures, no internal injuries, just a concussion and that someone would need to stay with him, Tony volunteered for the job and hadn't stopped talking since.

They'd also mentioned that he'd be sore. They weren't lying.

The muscles in Gibbs' back had gotten a pretty fair twisting, and for some reason unfathomable to Tony or any of the rest of them, he'd refused the muscle relaxants. In fact, the only thing Ducky could argue him into actually taking was the ibuprofen, which led back to the reason why Tony wasn't giving up on convincing the man to eat something.

Gibbs halted them both once they were in the door. "What's wrong, boss?" Gibbs grunted again and jerked his head toward the couch. "Oh no...No, trust me. You don't wanna camp out on the couch with your back the way it is right now. You won't wanna get back up, and believe me, spending the night on that thing will only make it worse. Let me help you up to your room."

Gibbs eyed the staircase. Tony did as well.

"On second thought, maybe we should wait..."

"No," Gibbs replied. "Let's just get this over with before I change my mind."

Tony cringed with every step. Not because Gibbs was heavily relying on him for support the whole way up, but because he felt horribly guilty for having deterred the man from resting on the couch first.

Once they made it to the top, Gibbs let out a breath, resting for just a moment, before making it the rest of the way to his bedroom. Tony was just ahead of him as they approached the bed. "Just hang on a sec, boss," he told him as he grabbed the two pillows and laid them, to Gibbs' surprise and confusion, nowhere near where they were supposed to be. But rather in a line where he'd normally just lay.

At Gibbs' narrowed eyes, Tony explained, "Come lie down, boss. On your stomach."

"What's with the pillows?"

"You lay your chest and stomach on them and it'll keep you up off the mattress enough that your head with be comfortable in that position without needing to rest it on your arms, while I give you a massage."

"A massage?" Gibbs raised his brows.

"You refused the muscle relaxants. This is the alternative."

"Is that so?"

"Them's the facts, boss." But Gibbs still stood there looking a bit unsure. "C'mon. I know what I'm doing. I promise you. I would've gone into sports medicine had I not made it into law enforcement. I know my stuff."

It wasn't that Gibbs didn't trust Tony. He didn't trust him_self_ with him being that close, touching him. Certainly not straddling his waist, which is inevitably how this would happen. But the sudden twinge in his back reminded him that even if he couldn't trust himself, his back would make sure not to let a damn thing happen that he shouldn't let happen. Last thing he needed was his second in command knowing his dirty little secret...

"I know you're in pain standing there," Tony pulled him from his thoughts. "I can see it in your face. Now, come on," he walked back up to Gibbs and led him to the bed. "Let's get you outta these clothes...I mean...so you're comfortable," he winced at his choice of wording. "You'll likely fall asleep by the time I'm done. You want sweats?"

"I can change myself, DiNozzo."

"Yeah...maybe so. But you might make your back worse in the process."

"I've got a button-down shirt. Pants are loose enough that I won't have to bend down. Just grab me a pair of shorts and let me do this," he insisted.

Tony sighed resignedly and headed toward the dresser. He found a pair of shorts made of sweatpants-material and laid them down on the bed. Then, casually he turned around to give him some privacy. "I'll be right here when you figure out you want some help."

Gibbs grunted, unwilling to argue with the man anymore. He'd gotten the buttons open before Tony had come back with the shorts, and now he was slipping the shirt off. He grimaced as the slight movement, but let the shirt fall to the floor without caring about leaving a mess, for once. He did the same with his pants, then grabbed for the shorts, all the while looking at the back of Tony.

Shorts in hand, he looked down at his feet and came to the realization that there was a high possibility that there was no way he'd be able to get the damn shorts on by himself. Gibbs glanced down at his boxers deciding that they were acceptable enough to pass for shorts, perhaps... At least they might when he was laying face-down on the bed.

He kicked the clothes, including the discarded shorts, under the bed, turned, and slowly lowered himself down onto the pillows.

Once Tony heard the quiet creak of the bed frame, he turned around. His breath caught at the sight of his boss lowering onto the mattress. Those were most definitely not the shorts he'd handed him. Stubborn bastard... He'd rather Tony saw him in nothing but boxers than to ask for help with something as simple as getting dressed.

Of course, Tony would've probably done the same thing. So, he couldn't really blame him. But the view was nice...

"You gonna stand there and stare at my ass all night? Or are ya gonna give me that massage?" Gibbs asked, startling Tony back to reality.

"_How does he DO that?"_Tony thought to himself. "I wasn't- uh... Do you have any um...oil? Anything like that?" he deflected.

"Lotion under the bathroom sink," Gibbs offered. "Will that work?"

"Yeah...sure," he bounced off to the bathroom. Gibbs could hear him rooting around the cabinet, knocking things over. He rolled his eyes, but smirked at the same time. Then he heard the celebratory, "Aha!" before the younger man came back into the room. "Found it."

He approached the bed, pausing only for a moment at the situation. But he didn't want to give away the fact that he was slightly nervous about pretty much mounting his boss's backside. Gibbs would catch on right away. So he simply just went for it. "Let me know if where I'm sitting causes you any...pain or anything..."

Gibbs gave a short nod. "These pillows...are awkward."

"Relax your neck and you'll understand the point of them," Tony instructed as he pumped some of the lotion into his hands and rubbed them together to warm it.

Gibbs tried to relax his neck, lying on his cheek. But the taught muscles made it difficult.

"Here," Tony decided to start at Gibbs' neck, kneading and pinching in small circles, working his way out and down; in, then back up. After a couple of minutes, the tension seemed to dissipate a bit and Tony's fingers traveled down to Gibbs' shoulders.

He was elated to hear Gibbs let out a long sigh. Sure, Tony had given many a massage in his day. But knowing that he was bringing his boss some form of pleasure made him feel like he was flying.

"You got quiet," Gibbs said, probably more breathily than he'd meant to.

"Nah...Just concentrating," he quirked a smile. "Been a while since I did this."

"Really? Seems like it's your calling. Not that I want you to quit your day job."

Tony heard the smile in his voice. "Wouldn't quit my day job. Besides, I couldn't do this every day, all day. My hands start to cramp up. I reserve this, now, just for VIPs."

"I'm a VIP?"

"'Course you're a VIP, boss!" he let out a short, nervous laugh, hoping that the statement hadn't been seen through.

"Good to know."

They lapsed into silence again. Tony worked down his shoulder blades and then in toward his spine. He interchanged tiny circles and pinches down the entire column of vertebra, and all the way out to each side of his ribcage. Then he'd start again at the top. It was the second time around that Gibbs couldn't hold back the appreciative moan.

It was such an unexpected break in the silence, Tony paused and looked up at his face before Gibbs turned it so it was facing the mattress under him.

"You okay, boss?"

"Don't stop, Tony," he said, quietly.

Tony had to bite back a moan of his own at the husky strand of _those_words coming from _Gibbs'_ mouth. Then he continued his administrations on Gibbs' back. Which, of course, elicited more moans from the man beneath him.

Tony found himself having to control his own breathing.

He felt as the muscles he was working with his hands began to loosen into something akin to jelly. He made it his goal to do that to each and every one that he could.

Concentrate on that. Yes. Let's do that...

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he'd reached his goal, and began working his way back up to the neck muscles. That's when Gibbs' moans stopped. Tony thought maybe he'd actually fallen asleep. But as his fingers grazed near the carotid artery, it would've been impossible not to have felt the intense heart beat there.

Intense...heart beat?

That's when Tony realized that his achingly hard cock was now nestled in the crevice of Gibbs' boxers-clad ass.

He froze.

He couldn't move. Couldn't flinch. Couldn't breathe. His hand was frozen there on Gibbs' neck, feeling the racing heart beat that hadn't slowed at all yet. All he could hear was the man beneath him, breathing. Come to think of it, he was breathing...kinda hard.

But what really pushed things over the limit was when Gibbs, ever so slightly, pushed his ass a little higher pressing a bit into Tony's erection.

Tony immediately released the breath he'd been holding, as quietly as he could manage. _"He didn't mean to do that. He was just...verifying, maybe... No way had he meant to do that..."_

But then he did it again, and two things followed. Tony couldn't stifle the moan this time...and he also couldn't stop himself from pressing back.

Amidst all the heated...hotness that was happening in that moment, the fear from earlier that day came rushing back to him. He couldn't dismiss what he'd promised himself he'd do...

Tony lowered his head to Gibbs' ear and quietly spoke, "I thought I might've lost you, today. Thought I might never have the chance to tell you..." Gibbs shivered as Tony's breath grazed his ear and neck, "How I feel. How much I need you...care about you..."

"Tony..."

"What's happening, Gibbs?" he whispered, then dropped a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

"Tony..." Gibbs' pulled his arms up from where they'd been laying at his sides and placed his palms flat on the mattress, making to turn himself over. But Tony stopped him.

"Don't move," he gently grabbed Gibbs' biceps. "Let me take care of you." His hand left Gibbs' arm and traveled downward.

The pillows lifted him just enough that Tony was able to slip his hand beneath Gibbs' hips to find what he'd been searching for. What was surprising and utterly reassuring and affirming in the most complete and pure form possible, was that Gibbs was already completely hard; as hard as Tony was.

As Tony gripped him through the fabric of the boxers, he thrust his own erection against Gibbs' backside again. They groaned in unison. Tony needed more...

He moved his hand up to the waistband of the boxers and pushed his fingers underneath, grabbing hold of the leaking cock that awaited his touch. His hands, still greasy from the lotion, slid easily up and down the shaft.

"Tony...god..." Gibbs began to squirm, fisting the sheets under his hands.

"Don't move, Gibbs...Just be still," he told him.

Gibbs didn't think that'd be possible. Hell, he didn't think _any_ of this would've been possible. Tony had feelings for him? Was attracted to him? Maybe he'd actually just fallen asleep and this was all a dream.

A really really _damn good dream_...

Tony being pressed against him like this was unbelievable. Feeling him just as hard, against him... And his hand...what it was doing to him...

Then he felt gentle kisses on his shoulder grow more passionate and heated. Gibbs wished he could see his face; that he could twist himself around and grab onto him and kiss him like he really wanted.

Gibbs wanted more...

Tony wanted more...

Suddenly, Tony's hand was gone, and Gibbs made a sound of protest before he realized that Tony was unzipping his pants. His back wouldn't allow him to peek behind him, to see what was taking so long. But when he felt his boxers being pulled down and the long, thick shaft slide delicately between his cheeks, lubed up with the lotion, he let out an approving groan.

His intentions weren't to penetrate, but to simply have this added stimulation for the both of them. Sliding...up and down; up and down, before sneaking his hand back to Gibbs' cock to resume a slightly faster pace.

"Tony... Tony..." his name a mantra on his lips, Gibbs felt Tony's lips on his neck move up to his ear.

"Sshh...relax. Let it go."

"Not without you...God...Tony, please..."

Who was he to refuse Gibbs anything?

With the harder, faster strokes, he sped up his own thrusting. They both felt themselves approaching the threshold.

"Mmmm...Gibbs...feel so good..."

"Yeah..." he agreed. There were no other words. Just gibberish; nonsense that only translated into pure ecstasy as his release suddenly exploded beneath him.

He was vaguely aware of his name being shouted behind him; the sudden warm splash on his lower back, adding to the cooling lotion on his heated skin. There was nothing beyond this and the feeling of Tony's teeth gently grazing just below his ear...

It hadn't surprised Tony that Gibbs had passed out. After all, he'd done everything humanly possible to relax every muscle in the man's body. And he'd done everything in his power not to collapse on top of him after what was a pretty mind-blowing orgasm, for simply humping his boss's ass.

Stealthily, Tony crept out of bed and into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He cleaned himself up, grabbed another cloth and a dry hand-towel, and headed back to the bed where he carefully cleaned up Gibbs. He pulled Gibbs' boxers back up and laid the dry towel under him, so he didn't wake up stuck to the sheets.

After a few moments of contemplation and slight hesitancy, Tony climbed into the bed to lie beside him. He was, after all, supposed to be keeping an eye on him. He'd need to wake him in half an hour and do a concussion check, and try and feed him...

But for now, he was content to watch the blissful, relaxed face of the man he loved... And hope that, when he did wake up, he wasn't completely horrified by what'd just happened...

~Fin


End file.
